


Enraptured

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry is found on Draco's doorstep, Draco hides him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World.

Harry was exhausted. He didn't know where else to go. He wasn't sure how he ended up here of all places. He knew he was just acting on instinct. That was what was keeping him alive right now. He should not ignore it.

He made his way to the foreboding house. He was struggling to breath with every step he took. He just had to make it there. He knew he would be safe once he got inside.

After what felt like hours, he finally made it to the door. He knocked and hoped and prayed someone would answer.

When the door finally opened. Draco stood there looking confused as ever. "Potter? What are you doing here?"

"Please. I need you help. I didn't know where else to go." He gasped out and then collapsed and passed out.

***

He groaned and awoke in a soft bed. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Don't get up."

Harry turned to look at Draco. "I-" He stopped when his throat barely made a sound.

"It's alright. I will take care of you. Don't talk right now. Do you need anything? You can write it down if you can." Draco handed him some parchment and ink.

**Water**

Draco nodded and got him some water. "Anything else?"

**S** **afe?**

"Yeah Potter you are safe. I will hide you in here for now. Hopefully by tomorrow you can talk and we will figure out what to do next. For now just try to get some rest, okay?"

Harry nodded and closed eyes. He did still feel exhausted, but at least now he was safe.

***

When he woke up the next morning he found Draco asleep in the chair beside the bed. He was beautiful. He knew he never had a chance with Draco. He wasn't ashamed to be gay. He just knew Draco was out of his league. Who would want a scrawny, scarred, ugly little thing like him who was wreaked by nightmares and touch starved from his child abuse. He could still admire the blond though. He was glad that Draco had taken him in. He appreciated it.

He cleared his throat. "Draco?"

Draco woke up and looked at Harry. "Oh hey. How are you?"

"Much better thanks to you." Harry replied.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Harry thought he saw a blush on Draco's cheeks. It made Harry warm inside.

"Why don't we start with you telling me what happened?" Draco said after clearing his throat. Maybe his crush wasn't so unrequited.

"Well it all started at the Weasley's. I had been living there a while and I was mentioning that I would be moving out soon because I finally found a place to stay since I really couldn't live in Grimauld Place. Mrs. Weasley got upset and so did Ginny. Ginny had been trying to restart our relationship, but when I said that I had realized I was gay they totally freaked out. Ginny screamed. Mrs. Weasley tied me to a chair and Ron he beat me up. Hermione kept telling me that homosexuality was wrong. It was awful. George, he saved me. He had come to visit and found them beating me senseless. He stunned them and let me go, but not before they woke back up and attacked George. I didn't know where else to go... The place I was going to stay isn't ready yet and I hate hospitals. I just had this inkling leading me here. I don't know why but I knew I would be safe here. Please Draco you gotta make sure George is okay." Harry cried.

"Those blood traitors will get what is coming to them." Draco growled. "I will make sure George is okay though."

Draco quickly checked on George at WWW after Harry told him how to.

"Harry George wasn't at the shop. I am sorry. I can't really call the Aurors because I am afraid what my father might do and am not sure if they would believe me either." Draco said when he came back.

Harry bit his lip. He understood what Draco was saying. He couldn't disrupt the peace that he had at the moment. He nodded. "Yeah I understand. Once I am healed enough, I will get out of your hair."

Draco frowned.

"What?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't want you to think I am doing this out of some duty or pity."

"Oh." Harry didn't really know what to say to that. "Why are you helping me then?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "Maybe because I care. Maybe because I like you and have for a while."

Harry was taken back. He scoffed at the thought that Draco liked him the way he liked Draco. "I am glad that you are helping me." Harry finally said. He just couldn't believe that Draco would look at him the way he wanted him to.

"Who's bed am I sleeping in anyway?" Harry asked to break the awkwardness.

"Mine."

 _Ah_. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem Potter."

"Harry please."

"It's not a problem _Harry._ "

The way he said Harry sent tingles up his spine. It made his stomach clench and his heart beat faster. _Oh_ _God._ Harry smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Why don't you rest up some more. I will get you something to eat and we can talk about our next steps." Draco said. He called for a house elf and they ate while chatting about what they would do next.

"I think that you need to have some back up if you plan to face them again. You need to report what happened." Draco said.

"I know I should report it, but I feel like a failure of a wizard because I couldn't protect myself." Harry hung his head in shame.

"They used your familiarity with them against you. They attacked you where you felt safe and not on guard. You should not be ashamed for not being able to protect yourself. You did the best you could. You got away. You survived."

"Thanks Draco. Okay. I will go to see Kingsley, I trust him. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

Harry smiled at him brightly. Harry knew he was risking his father's wrath, but he was glad for his support.

Draco made Harry rest some more and gave him some potions to help his healing. After a few more days, Harry would be okay enough to leave. That thought made Harry kind of sad. Knowing that eventually he would have to part ways with Draco.

***

When Harry was finally fit to leave, Draco snuck him into the floo room and they went to see Kingsley at the Ministry. Once Harry explained everything to Kingsley, he notified a team of Aurors and they left for the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley acted like nothing had transpired there.

"Where is George?" Harry growled.

"He should be in his shop dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Kingsley believe me. They tied me up and beat me just because I was moving out, and told them I was gay, which is why I wasn't getting back with Ginny."

"Now Harry, don't lie. You are just confused. Ginny has been patient enough. You will be marrying her." 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Mrs. Weasley and cocked his head to the side. "You are crazy if you think I am marrying her. You can't make me."

"Of course you are dear. She is pregnant with your child." 

Harry wanted to laugh. "If she is saying she is pregnant, it's not mine."

"My Ginny wouldn't lie to me."

"Mrs. Weasley, I know Harry, and he doesn't lie either."

"Harry we are going to get married. I am having your baby."

Draco cast a pregnancy revealing charm at Ginny it glowed blue. Well she wasn't lying about being pregnant.

"It's not mine." Harry declared. "I'm still a virgin."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "May I?"

Harry looked him. He wasn't ashamed and if to shut them up, he would prove it to them. He gave Draco a nod. Draco cast the virgin detecting charm at him. It glowed white. So it wasn't Harry's child she was carrying. Harry was curious to who's child she was carrying. "See."

"Well it doesn't matter who sired the child, you and Ginny must marry." Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Harry scoffed. "Not on your life."

The Aurors found Ron in another room with a tied up George and brought them back out.

"I can't believe I am related to you three. You can't control Harry. What you did is wrong." George said.

"You want to tell me what happened George?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah I floo'd in for a visit. These three had Harry tied up. Mum was attacking him verbally and tried to use some sort of potion on him. He spit it out. Ron was attacking him physically And Hermione who ran after Harry got away, was also attacking him verbally telling him that homosexuality was wrong." George told them. Then he told them how he stunned them and rescued Harry, but by the time Harry escaped they woke up and tied George up. He had been tied up since Harry escaped. Harry apologized for not coming earlier, George waved him off and said that he needed help and to heal first. He winked at him and said he was glad that he had someone special. Harry shifted uncomfortably and blushed.

The Aurors arrested the three and took them to the ministry. When they got there, they found Hermione turning herself in and telling her side of the story. Turns out Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron had this plan And Hermione went with it to begin with because she thought it was the right thing to do, but once she realized what she was doing to one of her best friends she freaked out when he escaped and she fled.

Draco comforted Harry all through the trial as Hermione was sentence to some menial community service, and the three Weasleys were sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban for their crimes. Harry was thankful for Draco.

After the trial ended, Harry turned to Draco who stood there with a relieved smile on his face. Harry was unsure what to do next, so he just kissed Draco. Then he stepped back, "Oh Merlin I am sorry. I just..."

And he was cut off by Draco's lips pressing against his. Harry gasped into the kiss. Draco pushed closer to Harry and kissed him deeper. Draco pulled back and smiled. "Don't apologize Harry. I have wanted to do that for a while. I am glad you kissed me. Want to get out of here?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. He nodded and led him to nearest floo. Harry took him back to the flat he bought that was finally ready for him to live in. Draco moved in with him not long after. Harry made up to Draco for helping him, even though Draco said he didn't need it, he thoroughly enjoyed it.

THE END


End file.
